marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternity (Earth-616)
Real name: Inapplicable Nicknames: No known nicknames Former aliases: No known former aliases Other current aliases: Adam Quadmon Status Occupation: None; abstract entity Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of operations: Inapplicable Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: Infinity, Death (Cosmic Entity), Galactus, Oblivion, Offspring: Eon,Celestials, Enmity, Expediency, Entropy, Epiphany, Eulogy, and Empathy (Cosmic Being), Grandchildren: Epoch and Era. First appearance: Strange Tales #138 History Eternity is an abstract, relatively omnipotent entity representing all life in the universe. The entity is part of a small cosmic pantheon that represent the three essential forces in the universe, being equity, necessity and vengeance. In the Earth-616 universe these beings are: * Equity - Galactus * Necessity - Eternity / Infinity * Vengeance - Death / Oblivion Eternity and Infinity are in effect twin concepts, as they represent all time (Eternity) and space (Infinity) in the universe respectively. Eternity and the other cosmic beings are only surpassed by the Living Tribunal, the being that governs the multiverse. Eternity has also spawned several "children", or concepts that became separate, independent entities. These are Empathy, Eulogy, Expediency, Entropy, Epiphany, Enmity and Eon - although the last was eventually killed and replaced in turn by the concept Epoch.1 Eternity typically only manifests when there is an imminent threat to the universe, such as the villain Dormammu 2 or the Titan Thanos, who collects the Infinity Gems 3 and later the Heart of the Universe.4 With these artifacts Thanos was in fact capable of surpassing Eternity and even imprisoned the cosmic entity, proving that even Eternity is not truly omnipotent. A notable exception is during the trial of Mr. Fantastic, when Eternity is summoned by the combined effort of Galactus and the Watcher. Eternity then allows millions of alien onlookers to momentarily become one with the universe so that they can understand that Galactus is part of the natural order of the universe.5 The Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Strange is the first human being on Earth to have contact with Eternity.6 Eternity and all of his counterparts across the Multiverse are guarded by their own personal Captain Universe. Eternity is the collective conciousness of all life and is dependant on the many trillions of beings within it. It exits everywhere simulataneously. Eternity can take humanoid form when it deigns to communicate to sorcerers and the like. Eternity once aided Doctor Strange against Dormammu, and Strange then helped Eternity escape from Nightmare's clutches. To have greater understanding of humanity, Eternity has occasionally walked the Earth, using the name Adam Quadmon. (Note: All of the above was extracted from the Marvel Encyclopedia's entry on Eternity.) Characteristics Height: Inapplicable Weight: Inapplicable Eyes: Inapplicable Hair: Inapplicable Skin Inapplicable Unusual features: Cosmic Entity Powers Powers: Unlimited ability to manipulate time, space, matter, energy, or magic for any purpose. God like durability. Abilities: No known abilities. Strength level: Strength level unknown. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * The Marvel Encyclopedia ---- Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Beings